


Guilty Pleasure

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM!kink, Bareback Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bondage, Domination, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, a bit of angst, bondage!kink, bottom!Dean, dom!future!cas, dom!future!dean, pain!kink, panty!kink, porn without plot/plot what plot, selfcest, sex without condoms, sub!past!cas, sub!past!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is sent back to the future by a time travel spell. His future self finds him, and they...well, they have sex. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storage Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is my first time writing porn fic, so if it doesn't really work, let me know! Also, I'd like to clarify that this is taking place in Season Five, after the episode "The End" (obviously). So, basically, in this au of sorts Dean had sex with himself in that episode and he finds himself needing to be with his future self again, so he makes Cas zap him to the future, and then boom, this happens.

"Hey, sunshine. Get your ass up."

Dean groaned, opening his eyes. He looked around, confused. The last thing he remembered was--

Oh, crap.

Dean lifted his eyes to his double. "Hey there, handsome." He winked for added effect.

"Shut up," the other him growled. "Can't you shut the fuck up?"

Dean grinned. "Only if you make me, baby," he said jokingly.

Future Dean strode over to his younger self and smirked, pulling his pants zipper down. Freeing his cock, he held it tantalizingly close to Past Dean's face. "Suck," he ordered.

Immediately his dick was enveloped in wet heat as Past Dean's mouth swallowed him whole. He moaned, nodding stupidly as he threaded his fingers through his past self's hair. "Yeah...."

Past Dean hummed appreciatively, and Future Dean looked down to meet his past's lustful gaze.

"Uh..y-yeah....r-r-r-ight _there_...ohhh.....so fucking good, baby, so good....so hot," he babbled, fucking Past Dean's face fervently.

Past Dean hollowed out his cheeks and took Future Dean in further. Up, down, up, down...the movement of Dean's head bobbing up and down his cock was hypnotizing. Future Dean threw back his head and moaned for all he was worth.

Past Dean pulled off with an obscene popping sound and grinned up at his doppleganger.

"'M I doin' alright?" he slurred, and Future Dean shuddered as he saw his own precome dripping down his chin. He yanked his double's hair forward and grabbed his chin, forcing his mouth open and shoving his cock inside the wet heat.

Past Dean nodded and took it all in, teasing the slit with his tongue and pressing it in. Future Dean gasped, letting his mouth fall open as he tried to breathe.

"Fuck! Ung, ung, ung, ooohhhh...." Gasping turned into whimpering as Past Dean mercilessly devoured his double's cock, licking and pressing and sucking and biting. Future Dean suddenly pushed him off, grunting. He turned around and stomped over to his duffel bag, promptly fishing out a pair of keys. He came back over to his doppleganger and unlocked his handcuffs.

Past Dean sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists. "Thanks," he grinned.

Future Dean grabbed his own dick and moved it forward to Dean's mouth, whimpering helplessly when it touched his lips. Past Dean smirked and grabbed it from him, running the tip shamelessly over his lips.

Future Dean moaned pornographically. "Fuck, fuck, fuck....."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Please..." was the only response. Dean thrust his hips into Dean, but Dean grabbed his hips and held him in place.

"You have to tell me what you want me to do, baby. Don't you want me to make it better?"

Future Dean nodded, groaning softly. "I want....I want..."

Past Dean licked the slit, and Future Dean whined.

"I waaannt y-you to fuck me. Pleeaaaseeee---aaaaauuuuhhhhh..."

The sentence was cut off with a moan as Past Dean relented and let Future Dean slide his cock past his lips. Future Dean fucked his face relentlessly, and Past Dean moaned around his cock until his future double screamed as his orgasm took him. He pounded into Dean's mouth as he came, and Dean swallowed most of it happily. He moaned as he slid off of Dean's dick with a loud and obscene pop, licking his lips to sensualize just how fucking _good_ he tasted.

Future Dean watched him lap eagerly at the remaining come on his dick, and he sank to his knees, still shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Past Dean leaned forward and hungrily smashed his lips against Dean's, the latter instantly sticking out his tongue to lap up the come still inside. Past Dean welcomed him eagerly, rutting against his bare cock and moaning. Grabbing at Future Dean's shirt, he tried in vain to pull it off. Future Dean chuckled.

"Oh, not yet, sweetheart," he smirked, enjoying the look of frustration the other Dean was sporting.

Past Dean grunted, grabbing fistfuls of Future Dean's hair and smashing their lips together in a devouring kiss. Future Dean spurred his past on with little bites and scrapes and peppered kisses here and there, all over his glorious tanned skin. Past Dean writhed and moaned and panted underneath his future self, and finally came with a pornographic moan, followed uncharacteristically by a small whimper.

Future Dean breathed a small laugh as Past Dean cuddled up to his side, tucking his head into the crook of his future's neck.

"You okay?" Future Dean whispered into his past self's hair, running his fingers through it in a loving gesture.

Past Dean nodded, spent. "Yeah." He swallowed. "Yeah. That was...awesome."

Dean hummed in agreement. They spent a long while just laying there on the floor of the storage cabin, Past Dean tucked comfortably into Future Dean's arms, head resting on the latter's naked shoulder. Both were content to simply lay there for the rest of enternity, half-naked and sweaty  and blissed out. But Future Dean knew he was needed in the main cabin, and Past Dean knew that he had to figure out how to get back.

So, they got up, untangling themselves from each other and finding their clothes.

"Was that a one-time thing?" Past Dean asked as he tugged his shirt back over his head.

Future Dean tugged his utility jacket on over his grey Henley. "Oh, Hell no. You want another round once I get back?"

Past Dean's eyes darkened with lust at the prospect. "God, yes."

"Well, then...." Future Dean sauntered over to Past Dean, purposefully swaying his his and looping his thumbs through the belt loops in his jeans and pulling down _ever so slightly_ to reveal that special strip of skin, a canvas just _begging_ to be painted.

Past Dean shuddered as Future Dean leaned in to him, whispering in his ear. "You'd better be a good girl, or else I'm not going to play with you."

Past Dean moaned. "Okay. Okay. God, yes. Okay."

Future Dean smirked. "Good."

He pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to his doppleganger's lips before heading out the door, locking it behind him.

Dean exhaled. "Holy fuck."

When was Dean getting back again?


	2. Cas' Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is future Cas and Castiel is past Cas.

"Dean, it's time to--"

Castiel stopped and stared dumbfounded at the man before him. An older, grimier version of himself sat on the floor, surrounded by women. The other Castiel laughed and suddenly appeared to notice him. He stared back, clearly dumbfounded.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need a moment. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" the other him drawled.

The women nodded and one by one they left, leaving both of them in the room alone.

"So..." The other Castiel made to stand up and looked at him up and down, smirking as his eyes darkened with arousal and need. Castiel could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the intense glare. "Past me, eh?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're past me, right?"

Castiel nodded, confused. "Uh...yes, I suppose so."

The other him nodded, "Yeah, I figured. You're really damn sexy, you know." He winked suggestively.

Castiel felt his face heat up. "I--um, thank you. I suppose. Do you--"

Future Cas grinned. He walked up to him and smashed their lips together, running his fingers through his past self's hair.

Castiel couldn't find it in himself to care. He moaned, wrapping his hands around Cas' waist, gripping it tightly and pulling him flush to his clothed chest. Future Cas grinned against his lips, relishing in the feeling of them against his own. "Can I suck you off?" he asked, in a mock innocent tone.

Castiel nodded violently, staying silent. Wordlessly, he tugged at the zipper of his jeans and fumbled with them, getting frustrated when they wouldn't open up. Cas laughed and droppped to his knees, pulling both the jeans and the boxers down in one swift motion. Castiel rolled his eyes back into his skull as his double took him in his mouth and moaned around his thick cock, taking it all. "Yes, ughn..." Castiel moaned, burying his fingers in his future self's short dark hair.

The other Castiel responded in kind, quickening his pace and pulling off his cock with an obscene sound. "You like that, huh?" he asked, grinning mischeviously.

Castiel grinned, bobbing his head up and down in agreement. "Yes. Yes. Oh, God, _yes_."

Cas grinned and soon Castiel came inside his mouth. His eyes stayed closed even as Cas got to his feet and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed.

"Much better," Cas said approvingly once he had Castiel  completely naked. "Now, you know what comes next, my lover. On your hands and knees on the bed. Now."

Castiel did as he was told, and the next minute he could hear Cas' breath against his ass. He whimpered.

"Does my little slut like that?" Cas asked teasingly, placing his middle finger against Castiel's rim and pushing against it slightly. Castiel moaned as he psuhed back.

"Oh, yes, yes....hgn..." He gasped as the finger retreated and was replaced by Cas' tongue pn his rim, getting it wet and slick for what was to come.

Cas moaned as he rimmed Castiel, and Castiel pushed back on his tongue until Cas stopped abruptly. "Why'd you stop?" Castiel gasped.

Cas lay down on the bed, face-up, and now Castiel knew why he had. "Oh, yes," he moaned, shifting so that now his ass rested on Castiel's face perfectly. Cas slapped his butt playfully, causing a red handprint to appear. Castiel rubbed his own hand across it, biting his lip as his cock hardened even more. He squeezed it, earning him another slap to the ass. "No touching, slut," he commanded.

Castiel whined but did as he was told, instead placing his hands on the head of hair between his legs. He tugged lightly, casuing a long, wet stripe to be licked up his tight asshole. "Oh.." he sighed, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. He grinned in ecstasy as he felt the all-too familiar heat pool in his tight stomach. "I--I--I'm---I'm going to..."

"Ah..."

"Hgnh..."

"More, more more more more more right there oh _God yes fuck me harder please yes_...."

A collage of breathy moans and high-pitched screams filled the air to the brim as both Castiel and Cas shuddered and screamed through their releases, Cas spilling his cum all over his chest (and, incedentially, also Castiel's back), whereas Castiel released his spunk on the headboard of the bed.

Casiel collapsed on top of Cas' sperm-covered chest and grimanced at the feeling of the hot, sticky stuff clinging to his back. "Ugh."

Cas laughed. "Don't worry. You get used to it."

"Who said that we would be doing this again?"

"Me."

"Why do you get to call the shots?" Castiel groaned, rolling to lie on the side of the bed that was unoccupied by Cas' large frame. He found Cas grinning at him, and he couldn't help but smile back as Cas moved to kiss him again. This time, his kiss was almost chaste as his lips barely brushed against Castiel's. Castiel responded in kind, sliding his tongue inside Cas' mouth, seeking entrance.

"Whoa, there. Calm down. Take it slow, eh?" Cas grinned against him.

Castiel simply groaned and flopped down on the bed again, disappointed. ""Fuck you."

"I will, but later."

Castiel huffed while Cas laughed at him. He groaned as he turned his back to Cas. "Later."


End file.
